Miracles and Pages
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: [KuroBasu X Slenderman] Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine and Kise are out to the countryside for a short vacation. But it didn't turn out so well when they found a note from the infamous Slenderman telling them that they are now part of the game Eight Pages. How will they survive in the middle of the night, secluded from society, with nothing but flashlights and each other? AoKise/KagaKuro
1. The Arrival

**"MIRACLES AND PAGES" **

**Kuroko no Basuke X Slenderman **

**Crossover Fanfic**

**. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Arrival**

* * *

**.**

"Kise-kun, please get off me," The teal haired phantom sixth man muttered as he (weakly) tried to push the snoring blond off him.

Kise groaned in his sleep, resulting to Aomine pulling him off the boy before shaking him awake, "We're here already, so wake up!"

"H-hai..." Kise rubbed his eyes groggily and eyed on the window of the van.

The outside was pitch black as Kagami parked the car beside a random tree.

They had decided to take a small, short vacation with Kuroko at first, but somehow, Kise managed to find out about it and persuaded Aomine to join them as well. So now, much to Kagami's dismay, the four of them sat in Kagami's van for three straight hours and waited till they arrived (at around 10:30 pm) at their destination.

Oh, also, how Kagami learned to drive, they don't know.

"I can't drive through the forest anymore," Kagami stated as he hooked his arm on his seat and looked back, "Let's walk to the house then, okay?"

"Kagami-kun, are you alright walking in the dark?" Kuroko eyed on him with slight amusement.

Kagami blushed and then sputtered out, "Damnit Kuroko, what the hell are you implying? I'm not afraid of the night!"

"Really now?" Aomine joined in.

Kuroko stared blankly at his ex-light, "You're one to talk, Aomine-kun,"

"Wha-?!"

Before any other comments were made, Kise was already stepping out of the car, "You guys are so noisy-ssu,"

Kagami's jaw dropped, "Do you even hear yourself talking, Kise?!"

Aomine rolled his eyes and following the blond. The moment he was out, he shivered, not only at the coldness of the air, but also at something unfamiliar in the surroundings. Well, of course he was new to the area, but his instincts were telling him that there's something out there that does not welcome their presence.

"Aominecchi?" Kise's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hah?" He looked at him who was still stretching the sleepiness out of him, "Had a nightmare or something?"

Kise pouted at him, at which the tanned boy found appealing even through the darkness.

"I didn't," He whined, "I just thought there was someone else with you,"

Aomine didn't retort anymore, instead, shrugged and made his way beside the new light-shadow duo who were shuffling through a small knapsack that Kagami had brought.

"Here, flashlights," Kagami tossed him small cylindrical flashlights about the size of a ballpen but thicker.

Aomine gave the other to Kise and they turned it on. The night's darkness was broken but the fog was still there. Just as they were about to leave the premises of the clearing, another call from Kise stopped them.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Kagami pointed the flashlight at him.

Kise aimed his at somewhere and they followed it. Kagami raised a brow as their gazes landed on the back of his car where a notr was taped on its window.

Before they could react, the ever so curious Kuroko was already standing beside it and read the note.

"What does it say?" Aomine dared ask, already feeling the sudden tension overlapping his former shadow.

"Did anyone of you write this?" Asked Kuroko, still not facing them.

"I just found it," Kise shrugged, a bit robotically, "And besides, nobody went there yet,"

"Maybe it was there the whole ride?" Kagami muttered shakily. Well, of course, it couldn't have stayed there after they were driving through the countryside for three straight hours, but it was better believing it than something else.

Kuroko exhaled, his breath coming out as a puff of smoke and faced them, "Look,"

Taking long strides, they crowded over the note, shining their flashlights at it and reading the crudely written statement on the paper.

_"I am Slenderman. And you are now playing the Eight Pages,"_

.

.

**TBC**


	2. The First Page

**"MIRACLES AND PAGES" **

**Kuroko no Basuke X Slenderman **

**Crossover Fanfic**

**. **

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The First Page**

* * *

**. **

**.**

"It must be a prank," Said Kagami as he crossed his arms, eyes with stern resolve.

"It can't be a prank, Kagami-kun," Well, leave it to Kuroko to counter him.

The sudden flare in the teal haired boy's eyes gave Kagami a slight hesitance in his resolve.

"But there was nobody here," Aomine said as well.

Kise's yellow eyes widened slightly, "Unless... What I saw a while back was..."

"You saw someone?" Kuroko asked with interest.

"I thought it was Aominecchi, but since it was dark, I couldn't see it well,"

Aomine glared, "Oh, so now you're racist as well?"

"No! I'm serious-ssu!" Kise pouted.

"So if it wasn't Aomine... So who was it?" Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat and eyed on the three.

Kuroko sighed and broke the silence, "Obviously, it was Slenderman,"

"But Kurokocchi! He's not true!"

"Honestly, I don't think so too," He crossed his arms, as if thinking, "But a friend I had back in grade school went missing during our fieldtrip. They found him the next day with his internal organs wrapped in plastic,"

"Damnit, Tetsu, if you're making up stories again I'm gonna punch you hard-"

"Do I look like I'll be joking about a life and death situation, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine shut himself up after that. Kagami stepped closer to the car and cleared his throat, "So uh... What do we do?"

"We should head to the shelter now-ssu!" Kise yelled.

"I go with the blonde," Kagami nodded.

"Then lead the way, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said.

"Wha- Kuroko you-!" Kagami stopped himself and then looked away, huffing, "... Fine!"

They walked southwards, close to one another, cautious and alert. Only Kagami's flashlight was on whilst the rest were off and walking side-by-side behind him.

Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Shit- what the-?!"

Kuroko turned off the flashlight and smacked his hand on Aomine's mouth, silencing him from further yelling out through the silence of the night.

They quieted down, eyes scanning the area for any movements. Kagami could only gulp. All he could hear was his heartbeat reverberating through his eardrums.

Minutes passed. Then more.

Kuroko removed his hands from Aomine's mouth and whispered, "I think it's gone,"

"I can't stand this-ssu! Can't we run already?!" Kise yelled.

Before anything else was spoken, Kagami had already started walking in long strides, flashlight directed down. Kuroko followed behind him and Aomine beside Kise too. Though Kuroko wasn't as afraid as Kagami, the unknown being after them was giving him the creeps.

A couple of minutes passed and Kuroko started hearing his heartbeat in his ears too. They reached a clearing already.

"Kagami-kun, slow down," He said, out of breath.

"Like hell I should!" the Light retorted.

Aomine glared, "Do you even know where we're going, Bakagami?!"

"Shut up! Of course I do!"

"It's all been trees! How can you tell them apart-ssu!"

"I told you already, it's just-!"

"Damnit, we should've just stayed in the car!"

"Then go back already, Aominecchi! We're heading to the cottage, so Kagamicchi let's hurry up!"

Kagami groaned in exasperation, "For fucks sake! Just shut up!"

"You think you can make me?!" Aomine yelled.

"You know what? This is all bull! Let's just camp out! I don't care what happens anymore!" He shut his flashlight off and dropped on the floor.

Aomine glared back and sat down as well.

"You can't be serious-ssu,"

"They are,"

"Uwaa! Kurokocchi! Don't just pop out like that!"

Kuroko sighed and made his way beside Kagami. Kise stayed standing beside Aomine who was busy muttering incoherent curses under his breath.

"Gods, I'm sleepy," Kagami grunted and leaned back on the sturdy tree bark.

His red eyes looked up at the starless sky, framed by the barren and dead branched of the tree he was leaning on. He had the urge to close his eyes already, but he couldn't seem to do so.

"We'd end up like the tree-ssu," Kise said with a pout, expecting for an answer from Aomine, but having none. Still, he continued talking, "Ah, it's strange to have a dead tree surrounded by all the alive ones, don't you think so?"

Aomine nodded absentmindedly. He stared at the tree Kagami and Kuroko were staying on and hummed. It was indeed strange, but it's natural in this world already.

Alone and secluded.

Dead.

"Ah fuck this..." He hissed and stood up.

"You're going back to the car?" Asked Kise.

Aomine replied with a shake of his head, turned on his flashlight, and started walking towards the duo, followed by Kise. Kuroko raised his head, but Kagami stayed staring up.

"You really just wanna camp out?" Aomine glared at the new light.

Kagami didn't budge, "Yeah, why not? Are you afraid?"

Aomine resisted the urge to kick him in the shin (since he looks so vulnerable right now) and just cursed under his breath. Kise rolled his eyes at them. The ex-light continued walking, planning on taking a seat on the spot beside Kuroko, but froze.

"Oi. Look," He said.

Kuroko and Kise followed his gaze and saw a paper stuck onto the bark of the tree. Kuroko stood up and examined it beside him.

"It's... From Slenderman, isn't it?" Kise asked with a shaky voice.

"It says 'Help me' right here," Kuroko replied.

Aomine pulled it off and examined the front and back, "No clues too,"

"That is the clue, Aomine-kun,"

"Holy shi-!"

They jumped up in the sound of Kagami's curse and stared at him. He was pressed against the bark of the tree, staring at something in the darkness, while Kise was panting a couple of feet from him, back against the forest.

"Oi, Kise-"

Kise blinked, looking up at the tanned boy and forcing a smile, "I- I think we were just imagining and-"

"Fuck no!" Kagami roared and pulled all of them towards the back of the tree.

"The hell, Bakagami-?!"

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, slightly perturbed by the shaken look on his partner.

"That shit- if that was Slenderman, then fuck! He was there!" He hissed and closed his eyes, fingers rubbing his temples.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I... I saw him too-ssu. But I thought-" Kise heavily breathed out and clenched his eyes shut, "No... That was him alright..."

"I think everything was alright before Aomine-kun took the page,"

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?"

"Aominecchi, please," Kise called, and the sincerity of his voice was just overwhelming to his ears, "We have to figure this out-ssu,"

The tanned male rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Sorry, but I can't believe it if I don't see it,"

They looked at him disbelievingly as he took strides out from the security of the tree. His flashlight wasn't on, but the moment he rounded the tree, an extremely tall, faceless man with arms extending down to his knees wearing a business suit stood there.

For a moment there, Aomine thought that his vision went cloudy, before he shouted, "Shit!" And with sheer instinct, just sprinted back.

"Aominecchi!"

They ran after him into the forest, panting heavily, still with looks of disbelief.

"Goddamnit! Ahomine, slow down!" Kagami roared.

"I would if I could! That thing is after us!"

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

After a couple of minutes running from an unknown being, they slowly came to a stop.

"Don't look back," Reminded Kuroko in short breaths, leaning his shoulder against Kagami's stern back, "We're totally in this game and there's no turning back,"

They nodded in firm agreement and started walking further into the unknown, searching for the next note without looking back

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**. **

**.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Chissu~! **

I know this is sudden but, hell yeah! I found the draft of this story in my old file case and I decided to type it down! The draft only had the first chapter, so the second chapter is inspiration filled!

So, you know how I love KagaKuro and AoKise, so hints will be here soon! (Though, KiKuro and AoKaga are tempting too... I'll be sure to put slight hints for them)

Tehee~

Soooo... Uhhh... Expect more updates soon!

Signing Out

~Reimei Jennoir


End file.
